


2 years after ONE EYED JACK

by Gyo



Category: Bayside Shakedown(Movies), Odoru Dai-Sousasen(踊る大捜査線)(Movies), Odoru Dai-Sousasen(踊る大捜査線)(TV), 踊る大捜査線(Movies), 踊る大捜査線(TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyo/pseuds/Gyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is written for Japanese TV series "Odoru Dai-Sousasen(踊る大捜査線)" .</p><p>Aoshima happens to see "One Eyed Jack", 2 years later Aoshima and Muroi solved THE case.<br/>Then he is forced to realize some new facts.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is Japanese only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

　　「この店、まだあったんだ・・・」  
  
　青島は店の看板を見上げて呟いた。　  
　ONE EYED JACK──おそらく、今の自分と室井の人生を運命づけた店。いや、その始まりか？  
　初めてこの店に来たのはいつだったか。青島は頭の中で数えてみる。２年？いや、あれはまだ春浅い時期だったから、もう２年半以上前になる。  
　青島はちくりと痛んだ腰の傷に、我知らず手を添えていた。  
　「冷えたり雨降ったりすると痛むんですよね、古傷」  
　真下が自分の弾傷のある場所を示しながら言ったのが思い出される。近頃の朝晩の冷えは、腰の傷に響くらしく、鈍痛を感じることが多い。今日も日没と共に途端に冷え込みはじめ、やっと以前のような外回りの捜査にも適応してきた体が、不満を言い出すのを感じる。  
　青島はタバコに手を伸ばした。そして不意に、あの夜に室井が自分にタバコを求めてきた時のことを思い出す。室井は出世のためにタバコをやめたと言ったが、自分は入院中に一度はやめていたタバコをまた吸い始めている。青島は思わず苦笑した。  
　最後に室井に会ったのは、副総監誘拐事件の時。結局、あれから室井には会っていない。記憶にある室井の姿は、血まみれの自分を車の後部座席に押し込んで素早く身を翻したのを、閉まるドアの隙間から見たのが最後だった。病院に向かう車の中で、何か会話を交わしたのだが、あの時は意識が朦朧としていてあまりはっきりとは覚えていない。ただ室井が座る運転席の背を見つめていたことはぼんやりと覚えている。そしてそのまま眠りに落ちてしまって、室井とはあれ以来言葉さえかわしていない。  
  
　「入ってみるか」  
　青島はひとりごちると、ドアを開けた。  
　青島の目が内部の様子を捕らえるより早く、一人の男が足早に近づいてきた。  
　「刑事さん、お久しぶりです」  
　一瞬、青島は呆然と相手を見つめた。  
　「あ、ああ、こちらのオーナーさん」  
　青島の営業マン上がりの記憶力が、昔の記憶を呼び覚ました。  
　「山本です」  
　「あ、青島ですー。どうもその節はお世話になりまして」  
　反射的に頭を掻き、ペコリと頭を下げる。  
　「今日はお仕事で？」  
　「いえ、近くまで来たもんで、なんか懐かしくなっちゃって」  
　「そうですか。まあ、とりあえず、こちらにどうぞ」  
　山本は青島をボックス席に案内した。  
　「あ、カウンターでいいっすよ。一人だし」  
　「ご心配なさらずに。今日は私のおごりと言うことで」  
　「いや、それはちょっと」  
　「個人的に友人として」  
　「うーん、でも、基本チャージは取って下さい」  
　「堅いんですねえ」  
　山本は微笑みながら、青島をソファに促した。  
　飲み物がテーブルの上に置かれると、山本は当然のように青島の横に座った。  
　「早いもんですねえ。あれからもう２年以上ですよ」  
　青島が持つ独特の雰囲気のせいか、それとも山本の元々の性格なのか、うち解けた様子で話しかけてくる。  
　「そうですね」  
　「ほら、あなたと一緒にいらっしゃった黒いコートを着てた方」　  
　「ええ」　  
　室井さん・・・青島はその名をそっと胸の中で呟いてみた。  
　「あの方、格好良かったですねえ。初めはびっくりしましたけど、『この店を警視庁で買い取る。いくらだ？』って。後々になって、格好いいなあと」  
　「ははは、ホント、カッコいいっすよねえ」  
　「あ、どうぞ、飲んで下さい」  
　青島がグラスに手をつけずにいるのに気づき、山本が促す。  
　「あ、頂きます」  
　青島はバーボンをロックでオーダーしていた。　  
　「それにしても、あの時は本当に興奮しました」  
　「そうですか？」  
　青島は何のことだろうと思いつつ、とりあえず話を合わせる。  
　「『確保！』って、犯人を警察の方たちが取り囲んで」  
　「ああ～、あれですか」  
　青島は今ではもう思い返すこともなくなっていたが、山本の言葉に、当時の光景が思い出されてくる。  
　「拳銃と手帳を突きつけたでしょう『警視庁だ』って。颯爽としていて格好良かったですよねえ。それで、安西があなたに拳銃を向けた時はどうなるかと」　  
　「えっ？！」　  
　青島は思わず声を上げた。  
　「どうしてあなたがそんなことまで・・・？」  
　そこまで何も思わずに聞いていた青島は、山本があまりにもあの時の状況を知りすぎていることにやっと気がついた。あの現場に山本がいたはずはない。  
　「いやあ、もう時効にして下さいよ」  
　山本が困ったなと言うように、苦笑いする。  
　「実は商売柄、この店には至る所にカメラが仕込んでありましてね。先ほどあなたが店に入ってこられた時も、裏でモニターしていて気づいたんですが」  
　「ああ、それですぐに俺のこと分かったんですね」  
　「ええ。それで、あの時も実はカメラを生きたままにしてたんです。警察の方にはばれていなかったし。それで、後からビデオを見ましてね。あらゆる角度から、あの時の捕り物、見物させて頂きました」  
　「そうなんですか」  
　「ホント、内緒にして下さいね。オーナーとして店の安全を守るための一つの手段なんですから」　  
　青島は苦笑して見せた。  
　「分かりました」  
　そう言ってから、青島はふと思いついた。  
　「そのビデオ、まだお持ちですか？」  
　「え？ええ・・・。ああっ、ただし、ビデオの存在は他の誰も知りませんから。私が見るだけで、誰にも見せてませんから」  
　山本が慌てて言いつのる。　  
　「あ、いや、法的にどうこうしようってわけじゃないんです」  
　「あ、そうですか・・・」  
　「そうじゃなくてですね、あの・・・」  
　言いよどんだ青島を山本が不審そうに見る。  
　「そのビデオ、俺に見せてもらえませんか？」  
　「えっ？！」  
　山本は青島の顔を凝視した。  
　青島は思わず、視線を下に向けた。  
　「いや・・・あの、ちょっと、見たいかなー、って・・・」  
　「分かりました。ここにはないので、後日ご用意するっていうので良いですか？それで、ビデオの存在は内緒ってことで」  
　「それと、やっぱり犯人確保の場面をビデオで民間人が持ってるっていうのも問題あると思うので、マスターテープを」  
　「分かりました。・・・ホントにカメラのことは内緒にして下さいね」  
　「それは任せて下さい」  
　「じゃ、後日。こちらからご連絡しましょうか」  
　「いや、自分の方から連絡しますから」  
　青島はなぜか高鳴ってくる鼓動を息苦しく感じていた。

 

　ビデオには、店内の捜査員の配置が完了し、見せかけ上であるが営業が再開されたあたりから、安西が確保され、現場がある程度落ち着くまでが収められていた。音声はよほど大きな話し声以外は、店内の音楽に全てかき消されている。全部で６本あったが、店内の大きさを考えれば、本当はもっとあったに違いない。山本が関心のない部分は処分したのだろうと青島は思った。  
　あの現場にいたとはいえ、犯人の安西に意識が集中していたこともあり、あの時まわりの警察官たちが実際にどのように行動していたのかを分かっていなかった青島は、驚きと共にビデオを見た。安西確保の時、室井の号令と共に一斉に反応する部下たち。青島はその動きを美しいとさえ思った。  
　そして、安西に銃口を突きつけられた自分の表情。あの時、一瞬でも自分の死を考えていただろうか？確かに怖かった。だが・・・・今にして思えば、死ぬとは微塵も思っていなかったような気がする。全く根拠のない自信だが、安西は撃たない、確かにあの時の自分はそう感じていたと思う。銃口がはずれ、ホッと息をつく自分に、それでも、我ながら、怖いことをしていたなと呆れる。  
　様々な角度から、安西確保の瞬間を見る。その一本に室井が写っているものがあった。  
　室井の表情を見ていると、その時に何が起こったのかが分かる。安西が銃に手を伸ばす。自分に銃口を向け、自分が安西に近づいていく。安西の銃口が自分の顔を舐め、そして、確保の瞬間。数瞬をおき、ゆっくりと息を吐き出す室井の息遣いが聞こえるような気がする。  
　その時々の室井の表情の変化に釘付けになる。いつもは無表情な室井が、その心の内に熱いものを持っているのはもう青島も十分分かっていたが、こんな風に目に見える形で室井の心の動きを追っていると、胸の奥をぎゅっと鷲づかみにされるような気がする。あの時、室井は自分が安西に撃たれて、運が悪ければ殉職すると思っただろうか。  
　大きく息をついた後、室井の目が閉じられる。その睫毛が震えるのを青島は見逃さなかった。室井のあの時の緊張を我が身のように感じ、胃がよじれるような感覚に襲われる。  
　次の瞬間には、室井は部下に指示を与えるべく、いつもの無表情な仮面をかぶっていたが、小刻みに震えた室井の長い睫毛が、青島の目に焼き付いて離れない。  
　結局自分は副総監事件の時に負傷してしまったが、自分が血まみれになって倒れているのを見た時、室井はどんな顔をしていたのだろう・・・。  
  
　「ごめん、室井さん・・・」  
　青島は我知らず呟いていた。


	2. 2

　「先輩、先輩」  
　外から戻ってきた青島を、真下が廊下で捕まえ、休憩室へ袖を引いた。  
　「なんなんだよ？」  
　刑事課強行班係長で直接の上司であるこのキャリアは、未だに自分のことを先輩と呼ぶ。よくよく考えれば、警察官としての経験も真下の方が上なのだが、しかし、そんな日常にすでに慣れてしまって久しいし、何よりも真下自身がそういうスタンスをとっているのだから、ことさらに青島の方からその関係を変えるつもりもない。  
「本店にいる同期にさっき聞いたばっかりで、まだ確認はしてないんですけど」  
　思わせぶりに声を潜める真下に、青島は自動販売機で缶コーヒーを買いながらお付き合い程度の関心を持って耳を傾ける。  
　「そういや、まだ返してくれてないよなあ・・・」  
　取り出した缶を見つめて青島が言う。  
　「え？」  
　わけの分からぬ青島の呟きに、真下が間の抜けた声を上げる。  
　「いや、こっちのこと、こっちのこと」  
　缶のプルタブを開け、コーヒーを煽る。  
　「あちーっ！」  
　ホットコーヒーに舌を焼かれ、青島が唸る。  
　「何やってんですか」  
　真下のあきれ顔を見つつ、それ以上突っ込んでこなかった真下に青島は内心ホッとしていた。あのビデオを見て以来、何かにつけ室井を思い出す。そしてそんな自分に一番戸惑っているのは自分自身なのだ。　  
　「先輩、ちゃんと聞いてるんですか？」  
　「あ？ああ、聞いてるって」  
　「ホントにもう！早く知りたいんじゃないかと思って、先輩が帰ってくるの待ってたのに」  
　「あー、今日は早番だったよな」  
　「・・・・・雪乃さんに頼まれて当直代わりました」  
　「御苦労さん」  
　真下の純情には時々頭が下がる。  
　「で、何だよ、話って」  
　「戻ってきてるらしいですよ」  
　「え？」  
　話について行けず、聞き返す。  
　「だから」  
　真下がじれったそうに言う。  
　「戻ってきてるんですよ、本店に」  
　「だから誰がだって 」  
　そう言ってから気づいた。真下がこんな風に自分に向かって、本店に戻ってくる、という人物など、あの人以外にいないではないか。  
　「もうっ、室井さんですよ！決まってるじゃないですかっ」  
　真下が言いつのる。  
　「本当か？」  
　「あ、いえ、まだ未確認ですけど。本店にいる同期が室井さん見たって」  
　「見た、って・・・人事異動があれば分かるだろう？」  
　「本店も大きいですからねえ。部署が違うと全然交流ないところもあるし、それに、本店では室井さんのこと、表だっては触れないようにしてるとこもあるし」  
　「確認してくれないか」  
　青島は口調が強くなるのをかろうじて押さえた。  
　「父に確認してみます。下手に湾岸署にいる人間が室井さんのこと探ったらまずいだろうし・・・」  
　こういうところは本当に気の回る男だと青島は感心する。  
　「頼んだよ、真下くん。今度、交通課のコたちとコンパできるようにしとくからさ」  
　「先輩、言うばっかなんですよねえ・・・」  
　ブツブツ言いながらも、青島に頼みにされているのをまんざらでもなく思っている真下は、父、今家にいるかなあ、と言いながら、休憩室を出て行った。  
　青島は急に腰のあたりに痺れを感じて、ベンチシートに座り込んだ。  
　

　「・・・オフレコですけど」  
　しばらくして、真下が青島を休憩室に連れ出した。  
　「父の話によると、吉田副総監の意向が強く働いたらしいです」  
　ああ、と青島は思う。あの、自分が刺され、室井が降格された事件の被害者。結局自分は直接会ってすらいないのだ。結果的には副総監の救出に繋がったとはいえ、青島のとった行動は上層部で問題となったが、青島は負傷したことと引き替えに表だった処分を行われなかったようなものだった。同僚の恩田すみれは本当は警視総監賞もののはずなのに、と悔しがっていた。しかし、現場の責任者だった室井は、青島が負傷した責任も含め、捜査本部の責任者としての資質を問われ、降格させられた。北海道のどこかの署長に飛ばされたと青島が聞いたのは、年が明けて病院を退院するのが決まった頃、既に室井が北海道に発った後のことだった。  
　その室井が、４ヶ月も前に、半年という短さで本店に戻ってきていた。しかしその人事課程は公にされることなく、本店の裏でひっそりと行われたのだ。室井をはさんで様々な力が引き合った結果の人事が、室井の早々の本店への復帰だった。  
　「室井さん、辛い立場にいるらしいです。本店に戻ったって言っても、降格してますからね。上の人たちにも目をつけられてるし、なかなか難しいみたいで」  
　「でも、本店には戻ってるんだろ？」  
　「そんな簡単なもんじゃないですって。たぶん、室井さん、針のムシロなんじゃないかなあ・・・」  
　湾岸署で長い間一緒にいるせいで、日常的には忘れがちだが、真下もまたキャリア警察官なのだということを青島は改めて意識した。  
　「連絡先、調べてみましょうか？」  
　「え？」　  
　「ほら、前に先輩、室井さんがお見舞いに来た時、追いかえしちゃったみたいで悪かったって言ってたじゃないですか」  
　「そうだったかな・・・」  
　「そうですよ。でも、北海道に飛ばされた室井さんにどの面下げて連絡取ればいいのかって、気にしてたじゃないですか」  
　「君、記憶力いいねえ・・・」  
　「それが取り柄ですから」  
　覚えていないが、自分が長い入院生活から復帰した祝いに、皆が達磨で飲み会を開いてくれた時、酔った勢いでそんな話もしたかも知れないと青島は思った。  
　「じゃ、お願いできるかな？真下くん」  
　「任せて下さい。その代わり、交通課とのコンパ、頼みますよ。あと、当直一日分」  
　「・・・了解」  
　ちゃっかりしている真下に、青島は苦笑した。

 

　「支給品の携帯だとまわりの誰かに聞かれる可能性もありますし、着信履歴とか本店サイドにチェックされる恐れもありますから」  
　そう言って真下は青島のデスクの上にメモ紙を差し出した。真下の口から室井の本店復帰を聞いてから、２日が経っていた。  
　青島は二つ折りにされた紙を広げた。  
　「これって・・・」  
　そこに書かれている番号を見た青島は、思わず首を巡らせ、後方に立つ真下を見上げた。  
　「官舎の番号です」  
　真下が上体をかがめて、青島の耳元で言った。  
　「まずくないか、自宅の電話番号なんて・・・」  
　つられて青島も囁き声になる。  
　「でも、本店に電話するわけにはいかないでしょう？湾岸署の青島です、なんて言ったら、それこそ室井さんに大迷惑ですよ」  
　「そりゃそうだけど・・・」  
　歯切れの悪い青島に、真下がメモを取りあげる。  
　「じゃ、これ、必要ないんですね？」  
　「誰もそんなこと言ってないじゃないか」  
　小声で言いながら、青島は慌ててメモを取り返した。  
　「当たり障りなくそれ聞き出すの、大変だったんですからね」  
　「ありがとう、感謝してるよ」  
　「じゃ、それ、行動で示して下さい」  
　「あとで、交通課に話つけとくから」  
　「お願いしましたよ」  
　そう言いながら、係長席に戻っていく。  
　「あーやしいんだぁ」  
　いきなり背後で声がして、青島は思わずメモを手の中に握りこんだ。  
　「え？何？すみれさん」  
　「男二人で妙にこそこそしちゃって」  
　「そうかなー」  
　青島はすみれの視線を出来るだけ不自然にならないように避けながら、立ち上がった。  
　「真下係長。では、先ほどの件、遂行して参ります」  
　一瞬きょとんと青島を見つめた真下だが、すぐに調子を合わせて立ち上る。  
　「では、よろしくお願いします。青島巡査部長」  
　「じゃ、またね、すみれさん」  
　青島はイスの背にかけたコートを取ると、足早に刑事課を出た。  
　「ホントにコンパしてやらないと、借り返せないな」  
　そう呟くと、握りこんだメモ紙ごと、拳をポケットに突っ込んだ。

　青島は署から数十メートル先にある公衆電話ボックスに向かった。腕時計を見る。午後七時を少し過ぎたところだ。  
　「まだ帰ってないかな」  
　一瞬躊躇したが、それでも署を出てきてしまった勢いのまま、ボックスの中に入る。署への連絡用にいつも携帯しているテレホンカードを取り出した。そして今まで握りしめていた掌をひらき、メモ紙を見る。くしゃくしゃになっている。青島はボックスの壁に紙を押しつけ、シワを伸ばした。  
　「へー、慎次っていうのか・・・」  
　電話番号の下に、“室井慎次”と書かれている。真下自身はメモをとった時に何も思わずに書いたのだろうが、その時青島は初めて室井の名を知った。  
　青島は受話器を取りあげた。カードを入れ、番号を押しながらも、たぶん室井は留守だろうと思った。本店勤務のキャリアが、上級管理職でもなければ、平日のこんな時間に早々に自宅に帰っているなど、青島の知る限り、想像できないことだった。  
　「室井です」  
　数コール目で聞こえてきた声に、青島は思わず息を飲んだ。  
　「室井ですが」  
　咄嗟に返事の出来ない青島に、室井が繰り返した。  
　「室井さん？」  
　気がつけばそう言っていた。  
　「そうですが・・・」  
　怪訝そうな室井の声に、青島はつばを飲み込んだ。  
　「あの、俺・・・青島です」  
　驚いたのか、室井の息を飲む音が聞こえた。  
　「あの・・・・お久しぶりです」  
　「ああ・・・」  
　「・・・室井さん」  
　青島は、電話をかけてはみたものの、何を話そうとか、どんな風に話しかけようとか、全く考えていなかった自分に、愕然とした。  
　「なんだ？」  
　いつもの歯切れの良い室井の口調が、今の青島にはきつすぎる。  
　「あの、その・・・」  
　青島は背筋を伸ばすと、腹をくくった。  
　「突然自宅に電話しちゃってすみません。本店の方に電話すると、やっぱりまずいと思って。ツテ使って室井さんの電話番号調べてもらいました」  
　「・・・真下くんか」  
　室井が即座にそう言うのも仕方のないことだった。青島の本店へのツテなど真下しかいないし、その真下は第一方面本部長の息子なのだから。  
　「いや、それはその・・・すみません、勝手に」  
　室井の溜息が耳朶を打つ。  
　「・・・すんだことはもういい」  
　「すみません」  
　「気にするな。それで、何の用だ？」  
　室井の口調はあくまで事務的なものだ。　  
　「えーと、その・・・」  
　またしても言葉に詰まり、青島は思わず天を仰いだ。  
　「なんだ？」  
　「室井さんがこっちに戻ってるって聞いて」  
　室井は何も言わない。  
　「二日前に聞いたんです」  
　「そっか」  
　「それで、どうしても、室井さんと話したくなって・・・」  
　室井は何も答えない。青島には自分の声に耳を傾ける室井の姿が目に見えるような気がした。伏し目気味にした長い睫毛が目に浮かぶ。軽く眉間にしわを寄せているかも知れない。  
　「あの・・・」  
　「なんだ？」  
　そう言った室井の口調は、青島には先ほどのものよりは幾分柔らかくなっているように感じられた。それに励まされ、口を開く。  
　「一度、一緒に飲みませんか？ほら、前にきりたんぽ鍋食わしてくれるって言ったじゃないですか」  
　「そうだったかな・・・」  
　「それにまだ缶コーヒーも返してもらってないし」  
　室井の小さく笑う声を聞いたような気がしたのは、青島の気のせいか。  
　「そうだったな」  
　「あ、でも、別に、室井さんに奢ってもらおうって思ってるわけじゃありませんから」  
　青島は慌てて言った。話の流れからすると、青島が室井に借りを返せと言っているように聞こえる。実際に借りを作っているのは自分の方なのに。青島は室井の降格に対してなんと言ったらいいのか、未だに分からない。あの時はお互いに納得して、室井は命令を出し、自分はそれに従った。だから、青島が室井に謝ったりしては、あの時の自分たちの決断を自ら否定してしまうことになるような気がするのだ。だが、現実問題として、今こうやって室井と言葉を交わしている以上、あの件に触れずには、これからどこへもすすんでいけないような気が青島にはしていた。  
　「今度、飲みに行くか」  
　室井の口から出た言葉に、青島は耳を疑った。たぶん、断られるのではないかと思っていた。  
　「いつがいいですか？」  
　「君の方が忙しいだろう？」  
　室井の言葉に真下の言っていたことが思い出される。青島は、室井は本店で忙しく働いているのかと思っていた。降格させられたとはいえ、室井には実績も能力もある。それを使わないなど、本店にとっても損失だと、そう単純に思っていた。しかし、現実には室井は早い時間から自宅に戻っているし、スケジュールを自分に合わそうとまで言っている。仕事、させてもらえないのか・・・。胸の奥がギリッと痛んだ。  
　「えっと、シフト確認してから連絡しますから」  
　頭の中でシフト表を思い出しながら言う。  
　「わかった」  
　「じゃ、また」  
　「ああ」  
　室井が受話器を置くのを確認してから、青島は電話を切った。はき出されたテレホンカードを取ろうとして、掌の中で、室井の電話番号を書いたメモ紙がまたくしゃくしゃになっているのに気がついた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今では街でほとんど見なくなった公衆電話ボックスに、テレホンカード。時代を感じますね（笑）  
> 『踊る』があったのは、そんな時代だったのです。


End file.
